


It Started With a Song - Danganronpa v3 Chatfic

by tealx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi Friendship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Asexual Character, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko& Yumeno Himiko & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Chatting & Messaging, Cussing, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi Friendship, High School, Inappropriate Behavior, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Karaoke, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Other, Pansexual Character, Tojo Kirumi & Amami Rantaro Friendship, Yumeno Himiko & Yonaga Angie Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealx/pseuds/tealx
Summary: A Non-Despair, highschool au of Danganronpa v3: Killing Harmony. Split into 3 groups, they go to different schools. They create a group chat with everyone in it after a few friends reconnect at a karaoke bar. Eventually becomes a Chatfic
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Karaoke Bar

**Author's Note:**

> These first 2 chapters aren't chatfic at all, it's based in the karaoke bar :D also don't judge my music taste lmao there will be two songs in this chapter
> 
> Another thing, this is my first time ever posting on ao3, It's a bit confusing but I'm managing.

“Girl let me love you!!”

I can’t believe they actually convinced me to come here. Crowds are one of the things I hate the most. They know that. Yet here I am, at a karaoke bar on a Friday night with my closest friends.

“And I will love you until you learn to love yourself!”

It’s not like I’m even going to be singing tonight, I don’t think any of them will either. Well, Akamatsu might, but still. We could have gone anywhere tonight, and they chose a karaoke bar. What good is karaoke gonna do? None. Seriously, all the places we could’ve gone to. What is wrong with them?!

“Girl let me love you!”

Not to mention I’m literally 5th wheeling. You heard me right. 5th wheeling. Five people, two couples, one single. And that single? Me. Being the only one in your friend group who isn’t dating someone isn’t all that fun, trust me. 

“And all your trouble, don’t be afraid, girl let me help!”

My friends are always telling me to get out more. Well I’m sorry I don’t like crowds, it’s not like I chose to hate people, they did it to themselves. To be honest, it’s not even the fact that I don’t like talking to people, it’s the fact that I can’t. If I got kidnapped and were told to start a conversation with someone I don’t know to save my life, I'd be dead. I get all nervous and start to stutter, which makes me embarrassed and makes me stutter even more. I swear they don’t understand because they’re all extroverts. Well, Harukawa’s not all that extroverted, but if she needs to, she knows how to start a conversation, unlike me.

“Girl let me love you! And I will love you until you learn to love yourself!”

They didn’t even ask for my opinion on the matter, Momota just called me saying ‘Hey man, we’re going to karaoke tonight! I’ll pick you up in about half an hour, so be ready!’ Be ready? You didn’t even tell me we were going out tonight! I still have homework to finish, I wanted to get it done before the weekend so I had time to do other things but it looks like that plan backfired. 

“Girl let me love you! A heart of numbness gets brought to life. I’ll take you there!”

As of right now, some random girl is up on stage singing with her friend. I know I’ve heard this song they’re singing before, though it’s been a while so I’m not so sure of the name. It’s most likely what they’re saying half the time, that’s how most songs are named. ‘Let Me Love You’ by… hmm I know who it is, what’s his name again?

“Hey Akamatsu-san, who sings this?” I know this is by one of her favorite artists, so asking her is the best thing to do. She’s made me listen to and memorize almost all of his songs, though I can never remember his name.

“Oh, the one those two girls are singing? It’s by Ne-Yo, I thought you knew that! And I told you to call me Kaede.” she pouted.

“Ah, right, s-sorry.”

“You apologize too much! Loosen up a bit!”

At some point a waiter came over to our table. I kind of forgot this is a karaoke BAR, meaning there’s food here. I guess that’s one good thing about this night. The waiter gave each of us a menu and walked away, giving us time to decide what we wanted to order.

After a couple of minutes, the waiter came back to take our orders. I just got a sandwich and water, I did eat before coming so I’m not all that hungry. Momota should’ve let me know sooner and not 30 minutes before picking me up. 

Those two girls from before had finished singing at this point and now it was someone else. I wasn’t paying attention to what they were singing, I was kind of zoning out. What I didn’t realize was that Kaede went up to the sign-up queue and signed Amami, herself, and I up for a song. Can’t anyone ever tell me what’s going on?! I didn’t agree to sing a song! She knows I hate crowds, why would she do that?!

It was too late by the time I realized she signed us up. The DJ called out our names and Kaede stood up, pulling Amami and I with her.

“W-wait, Kaede I didn’t agree to this?!” I tried pulling my arm away from her but she just tightened her grip, dragging us up the steps

“There’s no point in trying, she won’t give up. You know how she gets.” Amami noticed me struggling.

Each of us were handed a microphone. I don’t even know what song we’re doing! How am I supposed to be singing? What part do I get? How many parts are there? Why didn’t Kaede ask me before signing me up?!

“Alright, you’re going to be singing Ne-Yo’s part,” Kaede whispered to me. “You should know who he is by now, I’ve told you this multiple times Shuichi.”

“W-wait a second, you didn’t even tell me what song we’re singing!”

The song then began. Kaede is really making me figure this out for myself, huh? What if I didn’t know the lyrics to this song? Yeah, Kaede may have made me memorize all his songs but this isn’t HIS song, he’s just in it. Loophole. Anyway, there are three parts, one girl and two guys. No wonder she signed us up to do this with her. Why couldn’t she just sing something else, or at least give me notice before making me sing in front of this entire building!?

At this point, I’ve given up. Kaede isn’t going to let me back down now so I just have to go through with it. Amami begins;

“Keep rockin, and keep knockin. Whether you Louboutin it up or Reebok’n. You see the hate that they servin on the platter, so what we gonna have, dessert or disaster?”

This is one of Kaede’s favorites, I can’t be surprised she chose to sing this. After that was Kaede’s part, she has the main part so thankfully I don’t have to sing too much. 

“I never thought I’d be in love like this…”

Her part finally finishes and I have to start, to get the thought of the entire crowd watching me, I imagine it’s just Kaede. Kaede and I have been best friends since primary school. To her, I was the ‘loner kid who had no friends’ but to me, I just enjoyed being alone. She’s played piano for as long as I can remember, and one day when she was practicing, she forced me to sing the song she was playing. She said I have a nice singing voice but that doesn’t matter much to me, it’s not like I could ever do anything with it. Ever since that day she’d make me sing certain songs with her while she played piano. It’s just a thing we do, and because of it, we’ve grown closer.

“I never thought I’d hear myself say, y'all go ahead, I think I’m gonna kick it with my girl today.” I had to close my eyes to be able to picture nobody else being there, though it was hard with all the background noise. Thank goodness I didn’t stutter, maybe pretending nobody else was there actually helped.

“I used to be commander in chief of my pimp ship flyin high, ‘till I met this pretty little missile, shot me out the sky.” 

“So now I’m crashin, don’t know how it happened, but I know it feels so damn good. Said if I could go back and make it happen faster, don’t you know I would baby if I could.” I continue singing my part. It’s not all that long of a part, but knowing there are many eyes on me makes it feel like it’ll last forever.

“Miss Independent to the fullest, the load never too much, she helpin’ me pull it. She shot the bullet that ended life. I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight, girl” Kaede continues on from that part. When I look into the crowd, I notice this person staring at me. I was a little creeped out, won’t lie, but then they realized I noticed them staring at me and turned away. They had black hair with dark purple that blends into it, and purple eyes to match. They were sitting at a table with two girls that looked around their age, one with dark-green hair pulled up and the other with short red hair. I decide not to dwell on the fact they were looking at me and noticed the song was almost over. 

“Won’t see it comin when it happens, but when it happens, you’re gonna feel it let me tell you now, when love comes it knocks you down.” Kaede finally finishes the song and we get off the stage.

“That was Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede, and Saihara Shuichi singing Knock You Down by Keri Hilson, featuring Kanye West and Ne-Yo. Give them a round of applause!” I hear the DJ say through the speaker. A few people begin clapping but I’m not paying attention to who.

Man is this gonna be a long night.


	2. After Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they're about to leave the karaoke bar, Maki notices someone she hasn't seen in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm okay so as you can tell by these first two chapters, this fic will not be just chat-fic like the title says. don't worry though, we start texting next chapter :P

“Uh, I didn’t know you guys could sing?! Well, I kind of assumed you could Akamatsu-san, knowing your talent has to do with music and what not but Saihara?! Amami?!” Momota questions when we sit back down at the table.

“Well, I don’t really care for my singing voice, it’s not like I use it anyway.” I admit.

“Yeah, same here, I don’t think mine’s all that amazing really, I just sang cause Kaede wanted me to.” Amami responds.

The others continue chatting about random things as I begin to zone out. We’ve been here for about an hour now and I could not be more bored than I am right now. I decide to pull out my phone and scan social media for a bit. Nothing super interesting came up, but it was still better than sitting here doing nothing. 

Soon Kaede decides to go back up and sing another song. Thankfully she didn’t drag me up there this time.

I have no clue what song Kaede was singing this time. I’m not paying attention. They can’t get mad at me for being bored, I didn’t even want to come here in the first place. If anything they should be happy I came. Not that’d I’d turn it down though, they most likely knew I’d never do that. 

“I’m going get some fresh air real quick.” I say, getting up and pushing my chair in. When in a room full of people, especially people you don’t know, it can feel very cramped. I don’t need any more stress piling up on me than I already have.

“Alright, come back soon!” Momota shouted as I began walking away.

I really just needed to get out of there. It felt a little too confined for me at the moment. I start to walk around the parking lot for a bit, needing to clear my head. After some time I check my phone to see it’s been 10 minutes. I should probably go back inside now, I don't want them worrying about anything. Just because I’m not having fun doesn’t mean they shouldn’t be, if they want to do karaoke, they can do karaoke. As long as they are having fun, I’m happy.

I find my way back to the front door of the building and walk inside. It feels less cramped, maybe some people left while I was out. It was still kind of busy but not as busy as before. I quickly make my way back to the table.

“Hey you were out there for a while, you alright?” Kaede asks as I’m sitting down.

“Yeah, I'm fine, just sort of lost track of time. No need to worry.”

“Well, we’re probably gonna head out if that’s fine by you.” Amami informs me.

“Alright, I’m ready whenever you are.” 

We start getting our stuff together. It wasn’t too long after when I heard Harukawa-san gasp. We all look at her to see her staring across the room. I look in the direction she’s staring at but nothing seems out of the ordinary, I wonder what she’s looking at.

“Wait, no way…” Harukawa says in a hushed voice as she sets down her bag and makes her way over there. The rest of us look at each other in confusion, wondering what’s making her react this way.

I see Harukawa walk up to a table with three people sitting at it. Those are the same three people I saw while singing on stage! The ones with purple hair, green hair, and red hair. She starts talking to one of them, though I can’t tell who from how far away she is. Not until the purple one stands up and hugs her, that is. Surprisingly, Maki hugged back.

We all sit back down as Harukawa continues her conversation with the mystery person across the room, not knowing how long it could take. After a distinct amount of time passes, we see Harukawa walking back over to our table with the little one she was talking to. She has a slight smile on her face which I have only seen once or twice.   
“Hey guys, this is Ouma Kokichi, we used to be really close when we were younger but after I moved away we never kept in touch. He lived in the same orphanage as me.” Harukawa explains to us while Ouma smiles and waves at each one of us individually.

“Hello Ouma-kun! It’s nice to meet you! My name is Akamatsu Kaede.” Kaede greets him with the brightest smile I’ve ever seen. When I say it was bright, I mean it. My eyes hurt.

“Ouch, turn down the brightness a bit!” Ouma says exactly what I’m thinking as if he just read my mind.

“O-Oh right sorry, heh.” Kaede continues smiling but not as big as before. 

After everyone introduces themselves to Ouma, he goes back to his original table. A few minutes later he comes over with the two girls he was with before. One was noticeably shorter than the other. The taller of the two had her exceedingly long, dark green hair pulled back into a high ponytail. The other having bright red hair and a bob cut, wearing hers down. They look like exact opposites, the shorter being very drowsy while the other extremely energized. 

“This is Chabashira Tenko,” Ouma points at the one with long hair, she waves at Kaede with a big smile on her face but doesn’t give a second glance to Momota, Amami, or me.

“And this is Yumeno Himiko.” He then points at the tired girl who looks like she could pass out at any moment. She gives everyone a small wave, not paying much attention to anything going on. 

We all make conversation for a bit, chatting about life and random crap.

“Yumeno-san, look!” Chabashira gasps, pointing at another table with 5 people sitting at it. She grabs Yumenos’s hand and drags her over to the table. They probably know them from somewhere else, so I just leave it be.

“Well, it’s getting late, we should probably get going.” Momota spoke.

“Ah, alright! It was nice meeting all of you! We should get to know each other better!” Ouma responds. “Oh, Harukawa-chan, here.” Ouma hands her a small sheet of paper before waving and skipping off to the table the others are at.

A few minutes later we finally exit the building and get in the cars. Kaede and Amami drove together, while Momota and Harukawa came to pick me up. The bar wasn’t too far away from our school, so we got there pretty quickly. I grab my key out of my pocket and unlock the door to my dorm room after the three of us went our separate ways.

Finally, now I can get started on my homework. I could’ve been done with most of it by now but they decided last minute that we were going out, without asking me but whatever. I pull my laptop and folder out of my bag, setting it up at the table in the kitchen. I make myself a cup of coffee and get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that ouma is kind of ooc rn, don't worry he'll get there. like I said, next chapter we'll start with the texting :)
> 
> word count: 1193  
> wattpad: weebweebweebin


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chatfic begins! This is literally just everyone introducing themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnn this is the last chapter i already have prepared I need to write-

*bing*

A few hours after we got back to the school, I had finished most of my homework. I still have an essay to finish writing, but I’ll continue that tomorrow. I wasn’t paying attention at the time my phone went off, but a few minutes later it dinged again. Intrigued, I pick up my phone to see multiple text messages waiting for me.

“unnamed chat”  
today at 1:04 am

Akamatsu Kaede has added Harukawa Maki, Saihara Shuichi, and 2 others to “unnamed chat.”

Akamatsu K: Hey guys!  
I understand it is 1 am but I just had to make this now before I forgot.

Harukawa M: What is this?

Amami R: dont we already have a group chat?  
why do we need another?

Akamatsu K: Oh! This is for us to meet and get to know the new people!   
Harukawa-san, if you wouldn’t mind adding Ouma-kun that’d be great! Then he can add his friends too :)

Harukawa M: Oh, add Ouma? Uh, alright but you’re going to regret this.

Momota K: im sure we wnt reget it!

Harukawa M: Kaito you idiot, learn how to spell.

Saihara S: Oh, hello everyone.

Akamatsu K: Hello Shuichi! If you read up you’ll see what this chat is for. :)

Harukawa Maki added Ouma Kokichi to “unnamed chat”

Ouma K: OwO, what’s this?

Harukawa M: Ouma istg-

Akamatsu K: Hello! Glad you could make it! We wanted to make this chat to get to know you and your friends so you can add whoever you’d like!

Harukawa M: By we she means she.

Ouma Kokichi added Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko, and 2 others.

Iruma M: Sup bitches 😎

Idabashi K: Iruma-san! We don’t even know half the people here, be a bit more respectful!

Iruma M: Eeee I-I’m sorry!!

Amami R: did you just… stutter through text?

Iruma M: So what if I did? What’s it to you?!

Idabashi K: IRUMA!

Iruma M: Right, sorry 😖

Yumeno H: hmm, what is this?

Ouma K: a group chat!

Chabashira T: Well obviously! But what is it for?

Iruma M: It’s probably all of my fans wishing me a happy birthday!   
Hah, suck it virgins! I bet you don’t have this many people who love you!

Ouma K: stfu whore this has nothing to do with you

Iruma M: Eeee!

Ouma K: now then, as I was saying  
this is a group chat! but not just any group chat! oh no, this is a FRIENDSHIP group chat!

Chabashira T: ...What?

Ouma K: you know who the others in the chat are, right yumeno-chan? right chabashira-chan? am i correct? am i? am i?

Chabashira T: Ohh, they’re the people we met earlier!

Iruma M: You guys went out... without us? 🥺

Ouma K: uh, yah. you and idabashi went out so we went out.

Iruma M: IT’S MY BIRTHDAY OF COURSE WE WENT OUT!!

Ouma K: not anymore it ain’t 😌 it’s 1 am

Iruma M: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Ouma K: tehe  
anywho!~

Chabashira T: Uh, I would just like to ask a question real quickly. Would it be alright if I added more people? I wouldn’t want to invade.

Akamatsu K: Of course! This chat is for anyone! The more the merrier! :)

Chabashira T: Great! Thank you!

Chabashira Tenko added Yonaga Angie, Tojo Kirumi, and 4 others to “unnamed chat.”

Ouma K: MOMM!

Tojo K: Ouma-kun, please refrain from calling me your mother.

Ouma K: okay, sorry mom

Harukawa M: Yeah he’s not going to give up.

Tojo K: To be honest with you, I will be giving up at this point.

Gokuhara G: gonta wud lik to no what this is?

Akamatsu K: Hello! This is a group chat I have created for everyone to get closer! As you already know, we don’t all know each other here, so I would like everyone to introduce themselves! We can just start with names, pronouns, birthdays, something you like and something you dislike. I will start!  
My name is Akamatsu Kaede, I go by she/her, and my birthday is March 26th! I like piano keys and dislike bicycles.

Ouma K: you dislike bicycles?

Akamatsu K: Don’t ask.

Harukawa M: Harukawa Maki, she/her, February 2nd. Like morning lake shores, dislike winter lake shores.

Amami R: hey guys, I’m Amami Rantaro, pronouns are he/him, born on October 3rd. I like extraterritorial rights and dislike cars.

Saihara S: Uh I’m Saihara Shuichi, he/him, September 7th. I suppose I like novels and dislike gossip.

Harukawa M: Kaito fell asleep. He’ll be fine just skip him.

Ouma K: man you guys like and dislike some odd things.  
you guys are weird.  
ANYWAYS  
Ouma Kokichi, Michael Jackson, June 21st. LOVE carbonated drinks (especially grape panta) and dislike pig feet :P

Saihara S: You say we like and dislike odd things then you go and put pig feet as yours.

Ouma K: oh shut it.

Shinguji K: Michael Jackson?

Ouma K: HEe hee ;)

Chabashira T: Oh my go-  
Yumeno-san, would you like to go next? :D

Yumeno H: nyeh sure ig. my name is yumeno himiko, i go by she/her, my bir

Chabashira T: Yumeno-san?  
Uh, Yumeno-san??

Yumeno H: ahh sorry i just blanked out for a moment  
anyway my birthday is december 3rd. I like small spaces and dislike the ocean.

Chabashira T: Great! I’ll go now :D  
Hello ladies! My name is Chabashira Tenko, I OBVIOUSLY go by she/her, as if I’d ever be a degenerate 🙄, and my birthday is January 9th! Nunchucks are something I like and I dislike men thank you very much.

Saihara S: That explains why you only waved to Harukawa-san and Kaede when we met.

Chabarshira T: Yeah, duh! You guys don’t get the pleasure of me waving to you.

Amami R: aren’t you friends with Ouma?

Chabashira T: SHUT IT DEGENERATE.

Iruma M: AHEM  
ANYWAYS  
Heya folks I’m Iruma Miu, the gorgeous girl genius ;) birthday is November 16th (cough cough TODAY), like children’s television, dislike taking it easy ;);)

Ouma K: like I said before, its 1 am.

Iruma M: IT STILL COUNTS >:(

Ouma K: you’re just mad nobody acknowledged you on your birthday 😙

Iruma M: KIIBO DID! THEY ACKNOWLEDGED ME! I NEVER NEEDED ANY OF YOU ANYWAYS!

Idabashi K: Uhm, would it be alright if I went now?

Akamatsu K: Of course! Go ahead.

Idabashi K: Hello everyone, my name is Idabashi Kiibo, my preferred pronouns are they/them, I would say I like 100-240 volts (a/n, wth kiibo?) and dislike vending machines. Next person may go!

Yonaga A: YONAGA ANGIE HERE! She/her, April 18th 😌 Atua likes avocados, so I like avocados🥑 and we both dislike Humidity ✨

Ouma K: you hear that amami? she likes avocados ;)

Amami R: what?

Ouma K: ;))

Akamatsu K: I think he means your hair…

Amami R: …  
oh my god ouma

Yonaga A: ahem >:(

Amami R: atua*

Yonaga A: 😌

Tojo K: I suppose I will go next if you would like me too. My name is Tojo Kirumi, I go by she/her, and my date of birth is May 10th. I appreciate cleaning and I loathe taking days off.

Ouma K: mom is so very formal :o

Gokuhara G: gonta go nxt! gontas name is gonta, gonta is gentlmn, brthday is janury 23. gonta like arthropods, and dslike banas!

Tojo K: He/him, January 23rd, dislikes bananas.

Ouma K: thank you mother!

Hoshi R: My name is Hoshi Ryoma. Born on July 1st, he/him pronouns. Like russian blues, dislike white tip reef sharks, don’t ask why.

Shinguji K: Shinguji Korekiyo is my name,July 31st is my date of birth, and I go by he/him. I like straw ropes and I dislike air conditioning.

Akamatsu K: Great! Is that everyone?

Shirogane T: Uhh

Akamatsu K: OH MY GOODNESS I'M SO SORRY!!!

Harukawa M: Wow, you got Akamatsu to talk in all caps.

Shirogane T: Seriously, it’s alright! I know I’m plain, I never get noticed so I’m used to it! Anyways, my name is Shirogane Tsumugi, my pronouns are she/her, and my birthday is August 15th! My like would be EVA foam, and my dislike would have to be disorderly queues!

Akamatsu K: Great! Again, very sorry. That is all this time, correct? Other than Momota-kun being absent?

Chabashira T: Yes, that was indeed everyone! I’m glad we all got to meet, this was an enjoyable time!

Shinguji K: I believe so too. Humanity is beautiful, is it not?

Gokuhara G: es hmanty bootfl!

Tojo K: “Yes, humanity is beautiful!”

Ouma K: mom is pretty much our translator now hah

Tojo K: Now that we have all introduced ourselves, go to sleep.  
It is 1 o’clock in the morning. Yes, it may be a friday night (or Saturday morning to be precise) but you all need to get your sleep. Rest well everyone, we can talk in the morning.

Amami R: wow, you really are a mom huh.

Tojo K: 

Amami R: ah okay sorry, gn!

Amami Rantaro is offline.

Akamatsu K: Good night everybody! It was fun meeting you all!

Akamatsu Kaede, Harukawa Maki, and 10 others are offline.

Iruma M: …

Tojo K: …  
Happy Birthday Iruma-san.

Iruma M: Thank you, Tojo :)

Iruma Miu and Tojo Kirumi are offline.

Momota K: wut did i miss?  
...helo?  
damn  
well, Momota Kaito, luminary of the stars! uh he/him, April 12th, like house plants, dislike the occult.   
yeah.  
theyll see it tommorow 

Momota Kaito is offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1584  
> wattpad: @weebweebweebin  
> thanks for reading!~

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 1,574
> 
> I will be posting this on my Wattpad too! I don't have much of a posting schedule as of right now, I will be posting whenever I feel like it.
> 
> Wattpad: @weebweebweebin, I am not posting this story on there right now because I'm in the middle of a different story on there. When that one is done I will either post this one on there or a different one I've been working on. Thanks for reading!


End file.
